mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tokimeki Memorial Only Love
TV Tokyo | first = October 3, 2006 | last = March 27, 2007 | episodes = 27 (25 TV broadcast + 2 DVD) | episode_list = #Episodes }} is a Japanese anime series produced by Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd., based on Konami’s popular ''Tokimeki Memorial dating simulation series, specifically Tokimeki Memorial Online. It premiered October 3, 2006 across Japan on TV Tokyo. The anime series ended its run on March 27, 2007 with 25 episodes. The DVD release includes an additional episode (occurring between episodes 17 and 18) for a total of 27. Story The anime main line story revolves around a second year high school student, Riku Aoba, who has just recently transferred to the holy cross high school, where he notices, upon joining, several unique and funny occurrences, often being the target of a series of events and races administered by the student council and its fun-seeking president. While at the academy, Riku meets the original Tokimeki Memorial Online characters and the story begins. Characters Main characters ; :*Age: 16 :An anime original character as the main protagonist of the story. A second-year student at class 2-A and Sayuri's classmate. Before transferring to Tsugumi, Riku used to live in a snowy harbour in the northeast of Hokkaido. He is often a target of a series of bizarre events and races administered by the school council. Tsukasa, Sayuri, and Mina compete for his affections. When Aoba tells the class and the girls he is transferring, Tsukasa and Mina confess but are turned down, Sayuri confesses and he accepts before moving away. ; :*Age: 16, blood-type: A, birthday: September 17, height: 162 cm, weight: 46 kg. : One of the main heroines. A second-year student at class 2-A. Graceful and intelligent, Sayuri is an extremely popular girl at school, and is talented in academics and sports, often being the subject of admiration from several of the school's male students. Numerous legends have been told of the greatness of her actions in the past year. She falls deeply in love with Riku after noticing he treats her like he treats everyone and she can be her self around him, though she has been hiding her true feelings from everyone's knowledge, including Riku's. She confesses to Aoba after learning that he is transferring, he accepts, before moving, keeping in touch through email and phone. ; :*Age: 16, blood-type: O, birthday: November 25, height: 157 cm, weight: 45 kg. :One of the main heroines. A second-year student at class 2-B, Tsukasa is a highly skilled member of the school's volleyball team. She is a believer in destiny, and falls in love with Riku almost immediately after bumping into him one day, declaring that Aoba is her boyfriend from that point on. She is also a bad cook. She successfully changes this by learning from the home economics teacher. However she skips several of the classes after wards and her cooking becomes terrible again. She confesses to Aoba when she finds out he is transferring and waits to hear his answer, he turns her down. She becomes the captain of the volleyball team by the end of the series. ; :*Age: 15, blood-type: AB, birthday: March 11, height:148cm, weight: 39 kg. :One of the main heroines. A first-year student at class 1-C, Mina is a member of the school's swimming team. She loves dolphins and is quite shy. She appeared first in the school library, Aoba helped her reach a book about dolphins. After Aoba agrees to become her coach, she falls in love with him. She is very nervous to confess her true feelings to him. Also because of her love of the sea life she quite reluctant to prepare food from the sea. She confesses to Aoba when she finds out he is transferring and waits to hear his answer, he turns her down. However, she is thankful for Aoba giving her the will to believe in herself over the year. Second-year students ; : Aoba's classmate and friend. He collects and stores data on several girls of the school on his laptop, and often has numerous legends about Sayuri to share with Riku and his friends. He appears to be the typical anime otaku. He also has a strange fascination with girls who are in sports. ; : Aoba's classmate and friend, nicknamed Icchi, often seen with Yūsuke. ; : Sayuri's classmate. She is a member of the school's volleyball team, and is good friends with Sayuri, Tsukasa, Yūka, Sakura, and Tsubaki, often concerned with their well-being. ; : Sayuri's classmate. She is good friends with Sayuri, Ayame, Sakura, and Tsubaki. ; : Sayuri's classmate. She is a member of the school's swimming team. She is good friends with Sayuri, Ayame, Yūka, and Tsubaki. ; : Sayuri's classmate. She is an honor student. She is good friends with Sayuri, Ayame, Yūka, and Sakura. ; : Aoba's classmate, who sits next to Riku in class. Very large and muscular, he often wears a shirt with the name Maddog etched on it. Swearing to protect Sayuri from other boys, he introduces himself to Riku by trying to hurt him, (but is instead severely beaten by Hiyokokko), thus being convinced that Riku is worthy enough to protect Sayuri. Before hand, Aoba and his friends were afraid of him, however, later on he became very close with them and visa versa. He shares Yusuke's fascination of girls who play sports. ; :One of the main heroes, who sits next to Riku in class. He appears to be cold and distant from his other classmates, but is far kinder and warmer than he appears. His hobbies include painting and caring for small animals. Riku and him become good friends, which the latter won't actually admit but subtly. Third-year students ; :One of the main heroes. The school council president, who is often engaged in arranging several strange and bizarre events, often involving Riku as the target. He appears to be much lazier or less responsible than expected as he tried to avoid work concerning the Cultural Festival and asked Riku to take part with helping in the Festival (This was possibly to lessen his own work load). ; : The captain of the school's baseball team. Extremely hyperactive, he is an extremely determined sportsman not willing to concede defeat to anyone. He has a very dangerous fastball pitch. ; : The captain of the school's track and field team. An extremely fast runner, Kamino is a narcissist who thinks extremely highly of himself. ; : The captain of the school's swimming team. A fast swimmer, skilled in the butterfly stroke, she is quite sensitive on the subject of her large and plump breasts, which are often the object of deep admiration from several of the school's male students, who queue up behind the swimming complex inching to get a glimpse of her. The extra episode on the DVD release is focused on her. ; : The captain of the school's female volleyball team. A strict leader, she is highly skilled in volleyball and has a very powerful spike. The least eccentric of the 3rd year sports captains (for instance, when the other 3rd year sports captains schemed on recruiting Riku Aoba by any means necessary, Hiromi refused to participate, however, this was due to the fact that Aoba is a male and her team is a FEMALE team). Staff ; : The homeroom teacher of class 2-A. Very supportive and gentle, she gets along very well with her students. She plays the Community Game Tokimeki Online (A play off the series itself and the original online game). She fell in love with one of the online players named Adachi Sumio. However, she believed that the player was Sayuri after noticing the same character on the computer screen that Sayuri was using and her initials are the same as the character. She finds out straight from Sayuri it wasn't. In actuality it was Matsuoka-sensei who created the character. This, however, is unknown to her. Naomi, Harinui, and herself are shown to be good friends. ; : The home economics teacher, who is quite supportive and gentle. She has helped Tsukasa improve her cooking skills. She apparently loves to drink alcohol. Haruka, Naomi, and herself are implied to be good friends. ; : The science teacher. Often wearing a surgical mask, he is apparently quite concerned with the students' health, often designing numerous experimental drinks to assist them. He's also quite the inventor, as he made an advanced robot sphere-shaped garbage collector, but it went out of control and was possessed by an evil spirit. ; : The drama and music teacher. Quite harsh on the assessment of his students' singing and acting abilities, he believes Riku has potential to be a talented actor. ; : The literature teacher, who appears to be quite ill almost everyday. However this could be a ruse as Naomi, the school doctor, pointed out that he appears to be in good health. ; : The gym teacher. Armed with a massive temper and a wooden kendō stick, the students have nicknamed him including the teachers such as Haruka. ; : The computer science teacher. Very supportive and intelligent, he gets along very well with his students. He is a user of the Community Game Tokimeki Online using a character named Adachi Sumio (A Japanese take on the name Adam Smith). After playing online with Haruka's character, he becomes interested with her. However, he does not know it is Haruka controlling the character and neither does Haruka know it is Matsuoka. ; : The school's female doctor, who is quite calm and composed, yet with an attitude. Haruka, Harinui, and herself appear to be good friends. she always butting in people business ; : The woman with biggest breast and nipples in the whole school and of course secretary who is actually in charge of the high school instead of the headmaster. always cutting off the vice principal when trying to make a statement or speech ; : The school's headmaster. An old man with thick glasses and a reddish nose, he is often interrupted by the secretary when trying to speak. ; : The young cafeteria lady, who often wears a kind smile while making lunches for all the school's numerous students, who affectionately call her , a respectful word for sister. She can be subject to a dark streak of anger when her food is damaged. She tends to con the customers and students into buying faulty merchandise or jobs. ; : The school's chairman who gave the commencement speech in the graduation ceremony in the last episode. As the Secretary and Vice-Headmaster opposed the final event, the Chairman allowed the event to pass as the students enjoyed it. Kazumi Bakuretsuzan is also the headmaster of Hibikino Highschool from Tokimeki Memorial 2. Other characters ; : A tiny, intelligent and extremely strong baby chicken, which has the ability to speak by saying Peeyo. It often helps and assists Riku, who is the only one can understand its speech. Also, it shows up various times throughout the show to beat up Dōjima; eventually being feared by him. ; : A first year female student and Mina's classmate. She was saved by Inukai from a group of delinquents, who tried to accost her in a park, and thus seems to have developed a crush on him. She is affectionately called by her friends. She is good friends with Mina. she looks to be shy ; :A mysterious magical goddess who has a mission to cleanse evil spirits away and helps people in need. Kind of a klutz, she accidentally bumps or tips the piled-up garbage and falls on her, which she lost her memory from shock according to Naomi Hoshina, who took care of her. She recovered her memory when one of the robotized, sphere-shaped garbage collectors, which it was possessed by an evil spirit, discharged an old T.V. set at her, knocking her down almost senseless. Later, she cleanses the evil spirit from the robot by using her magic, when it was about to harm Tsukasa, Riku and Mina. She has an afro, however this was possibly caused by the robot who gave afros to those it attacked. ; : Riku's childhood friend and very popular teen magazine cover model who just "transferred" to Tsugumi. However this was a ruse created by Kurotokage in order for Sayuri to experience how express one-self in acting. With that said, Kurotokage was Yukari's original drama teacher. Yukari claims that she had a great and memorable childhood with Riku, but Riku objects and say otherwise about his childhood with her. Also claims, when speaking with Sayuri, when she quits being an idol, she might make Riku her boyfriend. She appears in episode 14. ; : A rockstar in the school's cultural festival. He appears in episode 17. ; : A female singer in Metal Ryuk's concert. She appears in episode 17. Episodes Staff *Executive producer: Kuniaki Kinoshita *Planning: Kengo Nakamura, Shiro Sasaki *Original plan: Konami Digital Entertainment *Director: Nobuhiro Takamoto *Series composition: Akira Watanabe *Supervision: Metal Ryuk (Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd.) *Original character designs: Taro Mino *Character designs: Kiyotaka Nakahara *Prop designs: Kyouma Aki *Main animator: Masami Nagata *Art director: Minoru Maeda *Color design: Chieko Hibi *Photography director: Kosuke Tanaka *Editor: Takashi Sakurai *Sound director: Miwa Iwanami *Music: Hajime Mizoguchi, Teruyuki Nobuchika *Music producer: Kazumi Saitou *Music production: Konami Digital Entertainment *Music coordination: TV Tokyo Music *Sound production: HALF H·P STUDIO *Producers: Kenichiro Horio, Shigeaki Komatsu *Animation production: AIC A.S.T.A. *Production assistance: Karaku (episodes 2, 5, 9, 12, 18, 24), Triple A (episodes 3, 10) Theme songs Opening theme **Lyricist: Chihiro Kurosu **Commposition: Takuya Watanabe **Arrangement: m-takeshi **Performance: Yuki Makishima Ending themes * **Lyricist: Akiko Watanabe **Composition: Kazuya Komatsu **Arrangement: Ryōsuke Nakanishi **Performance: Yuki Makishima, Yukako Yoshikawa and Saki Fujita * **Lyricist: Chihiro Kurosu **Composition: Takeshi Uehara **Arrangement: Hiroshi Matsui **Performance: Yuki Makishima, Yukako Yoshikawa and Saki Fujita External links *[http://www.konami.jp/visual/tokimemo-anime/ Konami’s official Tokimeki Memorial Only Love website] *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/tokimemo/ TV Tokyo’s official Tokimeki Memorial Only Love website] * Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Dengeki Comic Gao! Category:Konami Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Tokimeki Memorial Category:Harem anime and manga fr:Tokimeki Memorial it:Tokimeki Memorial Only Love ja:ときめきメモリアル Only Love th:โทคิเมคิเมโมเรียล โอนลีเลิฟ zh:心跳回憶 Only Love